1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for producing a multilayer complex heating panel, and a heating panel resulting therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a floor heating system is constructed by arranging a hot water pipe over a stack of a sound-proof and moisture-proof plate and a porous synthetic resin thermal insulating material and finishing with cement mortar. However, such wet construction encounters difficulty in construction during winter and suffers from, e.g., complicated flat plastering work within a limited construction period. In addition, curing of cement mortar requires a long period of time thus increasing the required labor force, and there are also other problems, such as expensive construction costs and shortages of skilled labor.
A conventional heating system construction, in which, e.g., a sound-proof and moisture-proof material, a thermal insulating material, and a thermal energy storage material are stacked one above another, entails troublesome transportation of the respective materials. Furthermore, if there is a gap between a thermal energy storage layer and a heat conduction steel plate, deterioration in heat conductivity and heating efficiency may occur.
In particular, the above described heating system construction suffers from skilled labor shortages and requires a great period of time, entailing difficulty in efficient construction. If the construction is not completed within a predetermined period of time, it may hinder other work.